How it should have happened
by Frannie2
Summary: So basically this is how i think the book should have happened after the epilogue in Inferno this is a Nick and Kody ship so heads up there. It's also my first story so hopefully you all like it so um yeah I don't think summary's are my thing lets hope writing is!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not: ok hi I'm new to the hole writing fan fiction thing so i hope you all like it i want to thank you all for reading it I'm up for any criticisms and possible suggestions and if i dont use your suggestion please don't be discouraged and not make any more i might not use at that time or anything and also if you have not read Inferno i don't recomend reading this because it will spoil alot of stuff for**

**So um i don't know if we actually have to disclaimers but I've seen people do it so I do not own The Chronicles of Nick (though i wish i had been the clever person to come up with that) ok carry on hope you enjoy and sorry its not very long I am hoping the next on will be longer. **

"Nick baby get up or you'll be late." Nick heard his mom call through his closed bedroom door _it had just been a dream after all… thank god_ Nick thought as he looked around his room and his eyes fell onto his open closet filled with tacky Hawaiian shirts he let out of sigh of relief. His mother opened his door and scowled at him "You're up, well get ready just don't lay there!" he quickly got out if his bed and was thinking of asking his mother if he could stay home considering what happened last night, but luckily before he asked her he remembered his mom wouldn't remember what happened including the fact that his father was dead. "Hey mom?" he said deciding he should tell his mom the truth as close as possible without letting it slip. "What boo?" his mother asked in a sweet voice still standing in his doorway. "Um…well it's just that last night I was walking home with Caleb after I ran my errands and we overheard a cop talking to another cop saying dad tried to escape from prison and was shot…he died." Nick told her since his sperm donor did indeed die it wasn't a total lie just how he did was. "Oh ok then Nicky if that's all." She said as she shut the door to let him get dressed as he did he thought of his mom's reaction _she took it rather ok _he thought to himself, he hadn't expected her to be sad after everything that happened with her and the older Malachai, but she hadn't shown any emotion at all he thought she might at least be shocked or hell even happy. However she showed no emotion for the news she just received. _Is that how people will regard me when it's my turn to die?_ He pushed that thought out of his head grabbed his backpack, ate his breakfast, and headed out the door to school. His mother wanted him to drive everywhere but he was not going to school when he could easily walk there. He walked to the corner where he saw Caleb waiting for him "Where's your new mutt?" Caleb asked Nick when they were walking. Of course Caleb had been referring to Zavid the Aamon Nick accidently enslaved last night "Don't know he was showering when I went to sleep, gone by this morning personally I don't care if I want a dog to walk I'll summon him later right now I'm focused on one thing." _Kody _he finished his sentence in hishead so Caleb didn't hear but he got the feeling that even though Caleb wasn't reading his mind at the moment the demon knew Nick very well. Nick's thought went to Kody as they walked to school she had been sent here to kill him that much was true but the vision he had of her sobbing heartbroken clutching his dead body meant something else entirely so he decided to not focus on the her being sent here to kill him part and let the future take its toll. They walked into the hallway of St. Richardson high school and Nick went to his locker to get his books for class. Caleb went to his side and looked around the room then his gaze fell and stayed on Nick "Ya know Malphas just cuz I'm good lookin don't mean you need to stare at me and if you keep it up I'm gonna start charging." Nick joked with him "I'm not staring at you dimwit I'm staring past you at the doors." Caleb replied "Oh? Why is that?" Nick asked though he thought me knew most likely Caleb was looking for a demon who wanted to kill Nick, but Caleb just shrugged and said two names "Kody, and Casey."

**How do you update chapters I'm trying to find out and I'm lost...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I figured out how to upload chapters YAY anyway I forgot to reread the first chapter and realized I made a few mistakes but I decided I'm not gonna change them what's the point they aren't major but don't worry I proof read this chapter**

**So disclaimer: Not responsible for the amazing and sassy Nick Gautier wish I was though I would love to have ideas like The Chronicles of Nick but sadly I did not write them.**

_Crap _Nick thought he forgot about Casey how he could do that he had no clue, guilt should be eating him alive at this moment Casey had been shot because of him and here he was supposed to be "dating" her and yet he was going to talk to Kody about getting back together with her. Hell he KISSED Kody last night while Casey was in the hospital….wait "Casey is in the hospital why would you be looking out for her?" Nick asked Caleb who smirked at him "Not anymore she isn't she got out don't know when, or why, don't know how I know but I do and she is coming to school today." Caleb told Nick in a matter-of-fact way which did not set well for the new Malachai. "But…ah crap what am I gonna do Cay?" Nick looked at him desperately hoping his friend had an idea and he did a great genius plan that helped him "Run and hide from both, they will both wanna talk to you and you can't have both but if you want help in choosing one pick the one who isn't attracted to you because of your glamor." That helped Caleb was basically telling him to pick Kody not that Nick hadn't planned on it he was indeed going to try and get back with Kody, but Casey had been there for him, on the other hand the only attraction he felt toward Casey was his hormonal teenage body raging to have her curves against his body _Whoa Nick snap out of It_ he scolded himself. He let out a heavy sigh "I'm gonna have to face them both sooner or later I'll talk to Casey before Kody it's better that way." He told Caleb who let out a low whistle "Dude you got guts and if you're sure that's what you wanna do you have your chance." Caleb nodded his heads toward the doors where Casey was walking and was headed toward him _SHIT is it too late back out? No it isn't but I'm not gonna_ Nick stood tall and Casey walked up to him "Hey nick." Casey said sweet and innocently. "I'm gonna just leave you two alone." Caleb said as he walked away but not too far in case Nick needed his demon guard. "Hi Casey." Nick replied back "How are you out of the hospital so soon?" It was shocking she got out so quickly or at least it was to him. "Well I wasn't bleeding and there wasn't that much damage done me which is weird it's like it wasn't me who was shot but someone else inside of me." Nick didn't know what to think of that it sounded paranormal and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it "Casey we need to talk." Deciding it was best to just get straight to it. "Yes we do." Casey agreed "I think we should break up." Nick froze in shock _she was dumping him_ oh who was he kidding of course she was they shouldn't have been dating in the first place she was captain of the cheer leaders and he was a first rate dork well if you didn't count Madaug. "Seriously you wanna break up?" Nick couldn't believe his luck he didn't have to break up with her she just dumped him. "It's for the best were completely different I'm sorry." Casey said she seemed genuinely sad about it "Hey it's cool I agree with you we are completely different." He tried to add his shock and a tiny bit of happiness because she seemed so sad "Hey we can still be friends though right? Nothing says we can't" Remembering what Ambrose said about her making a good friend later on. She smiled at him and hugged him "Of course we can be friends' thanks for being so understanding." He was a little bummed that they were breaking up but then he thought of Kody and he wasn't that sad anymore especially when he thought about what Casey said about her being shot yeah that was something odd but he did not want any more business with the super natural than he already had to deal with. "Casey just promise to actually get with a guy who will treat you right in other words don't go get with Stone he is a jerk." She smiled at him and walked away Caleb came back up to Nick "Well that went well for you huh Nick?" Caleb slapped Nick on the back "Yeah I just hope she gets with a good guy." Nick replied honestly just then the bell sounded and they went to class. As usual it was boring and it droned on and on and on, then the bell rang. Basically it was class after boring class and though Kody was in some of his classes he didn't talk to her he didn't want any reason to be called out he decided he would wait till lunch. Finally lunch came he went and got his lunch and looked around for a place to sit finally he spotted Kody alone at a table far away from other people with the need to eavesdrop. "I'm gonna go eat with Kody she and I need to talk so you should sit somewhere close and out of ear shot that's an order Malphas." Nick turned to Caleb who was at his side "Ha already giving orders and they are bad ones to don't worry I won't listen to your little chat." Caleb shook his head and smiled as he walked away and sat down at a table with Madaug and told him something probably about Nick because it wasn't long before Madaug looked at him smiled and gave him a thumbs up. With that having happened Nick built up his courage before it quickly ran away and hid in a small cave he walked over to Nekoda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi guys ok so here is the thing the story might get a bit boring because I wanna put some demon fighting in the story but I'm not sure when I should do it or even what demon I should use. Should I make up one or use one from the story? I'm also worried it won't do the characters justice so if you have any suggestions I would love them and you would be helping me immensely. Also I'm Aria Daughter Of Poseidon I apologize I have not updated sooner you see I was getting discouraged with my story but when I saw your comment asking me to update I felt very happy that someone enjoyed reading it and I had planned on writing more I just have been busy with school and I'm a huge procrastinator. Anyways please rate and review you guys are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Nick (Probably a good thing since I'm not so sure how well this is working out)**

He walked over to Kody's table with sweaty palms she was just about to take a bit of her lunch but froze when he sat down "Uh…hi Nick." She sounded as nervous as he felt which was weird since he had never really known her to be nervous, then again he never thought he was going to talk to her about getting back together either. He cleared his throat "Hi Kody." He tried to act cool which was hard in his tacky shirt. "No demon protector today?" She asked looking over at Caleb. "No I decided we needed to talk privately." He told her. She looked around the cafeteria where it was loud and hectic. "Nice choice." It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not "Well actually it is because the table you chose is out of ear shot unless you have demon hearing and Caleb won't listen in plus it's too loud so it would be difficult to eavesdrop anyway." He told her defensively in case she was in fact being sarcastic. He sighed heavily "I think you know what I wanna talk about." He looked at her curiously "Nick I-" "Stop you can and you will…just tell me your exact plans about being sent here to kill me" of course that's not the exact thing he wanted to talk about but he wanted know what exactly it was she was ordered to do. He was done with the excuses of it being complicated and shrugged off. "It's complicated" he struggled to keep from rolling his eyes and instead just stared at her waiting for her to continue and when she realized that's was he was doing she surprisingly did. "I'm supposed to kill you before you become what your father was but with the binding spell in place for you to learn how to control your powers and the love from your mother that may not happen and I can't justify taking your life while you're still human…I don't wanna take your life at all" she finished quietly and sadly. Before if she had said that he might have thought she was trying to get back on his good side but after last night and looking at her right then and there he believed her. "So were not enemies? Are we friends?" he asked "Yes if you would like." She looked at him hopefully. He "thought" about it for a bit and told her "No." She frowned and put her head down slightly looking like she was trying not to cry of course he knew it was a jerk move but he didn't want to be her friend at least not JUST her friend "Kody I don't want you to be my friend I want you to be my girlfriend." She looked at him tears no longer fogging her eyes however she looked doubtful _great_. "But…really?...are you sure?" poor girl was at a loss for words of course Nick did have that effect on ladies _yeah right_. "I'm sure that even when I thought I hated you I thought of you of whenever I wanted to give up, when I thought I would destroy everyone I cared about _you_ were one of those people…and Casey tried to change me you don't mind my ugly wardrobe." She smiled and he could tell she believed him for it was the truth. "What about Casey?" she asked arching her eyebrow "We broke up" he told her shrugging his shoulders though she seemed slightly pleased she still acted suspicious "When?" "This morning" "Well you certainly get over breakups quickly" she looked mad, how was the fact that he was totally irresistible his fault? "Ok well first when we broke I didn't pursue her she came after me, and this morning I wanted you back and she wanted to break up so we did." She looked at him shocked "She dumped you?" "Well it was sort of a mutual thing but we're still gonna be friends so you will have to deal with that." _Oh look she's scowling now_ He looked at her innocently "Look don't you think if that if I didn't want to be with you that I would be sitting here _talking_ about all of this with you?" Her scowl softened and he reached across the table and took her hand for a good thirty seconds then he took his hand back and started to eat his food which had gotten a bit cold, however he realized he hadn't gotten a direct answer so with a mouthful of food he asked her "So can we get back together?" she smiled at him teasingly "Only if you don't chew with your mouth full." He swallowed his food and smiled at her, he looked over where Caleb was sitting with Madaug noticing Bryanna had joined them. Caleb was smirking, Bryanna was smiling, and Madaug saluted him. Nick looked back at Kody who was shaking her head and smiling, silently laughing. Nick started laughing himself he couldn't help it he had her back they weren't enemies at the moment and he was happy for that he just hoped it would last.


	4. author note

**Author note:**

Hey everybody, sorry it's been forever since an update I wish I could give you one now but im suffering from writers block and going over the chapter it seems boring I don't want to disappoint you guys but I'm not sure where to take the story, especially because I read Illusion and now I don't know want to do. I'm all for opinions if anybody wants to leave any and I promise that since it's been forever since an update the next time I do it will include 2 chapters instead of just 1. Thanks for understanding.


	5. another stupid author

**Hi uhh not sure what to say, this obviously isn't a new chapter (Really Really sorry about that!) I just wanted to say I'm working on the chapter, and I know I promised two chapters so I'm trying get two done, but I haven't even nearly finished the 4****th**** one. I haven't had much time to write due to being back at school, not to mention writers block and ugh my life had been a bit complicated, my house flooded and I've been living in a hotel for 5 months so I haven't really been feeling up to it. I'm trying to get it done honest I'll get the chapter up as soon as possible, I'm working on it right now.**


End file.
